This invention relates generally to super absorbent materials and, more particularly, to aqueous medium management, including methods and devices, that make use of such super absorbent materials.
Water is an increasingly valuable resource in many and varied applications. As a result, proper and more efficient management of water resources is a matter of ongoing pursuit.
Super absorbent polymers (SAP) are polymers that typically can absorb and retain extremely large amounts of liquid relative to its own mass. Super absorbent polymers that absorb water, sometimes referrred to as “hydrogels”, can commonly absorb aqueous solutions through hydrogen bonding with the water molecule. Perhaps the most common or largest current use or application of super absorbent polymers can be found in personal disposable hygiene products, such as baby diapers and adult protective underwear, for example.